Destination Nowhere
by Princess Sere14
Summary: Darien takes his parents in an airplane ride only to end up in a disaster. He is overcome with guilt and thinks his parents deaths are his fault. How will he deal? A certain blond beauty may be able to help!
1. Default Chapter

An: I Know this is very short but the rest of the chapters will be longer. Orginally this was a oneshot for smrff but i decided to make it a chapter story so here it is!  
  
ages-  
  
Darien-18  
  
Serena- 19  
  
"..." -speaking  
  
'...' Thoughts  
  
Destination Nowhere  
  
An ebony haired man stood before an open window gazing at the perfect weather outside. The sun shone brightly from its place in the robin blue sky and onto the face of the young man. He closed his sapphire blue eyes, enjoying the rays' warmth upon him.  
  
Today would be a perfect day to make his first flight on his own since he had received his pilot license. Well...he wouldn't actually be on his own because he had promised his parents, when he had began the lessons that he would take them on his first license flight. He would have preferred to make his first flight on his own but a promise was a promise.  
  
The young man let a sigh escape his lips at the thought of today's flight with his parents. A sense of dread swept over him. In only a matter of minutes his parents and he would be leaving to go to the airport and pile into a plane and he was getting cold feet about it! He knew that he was a good pilot (he wouldn't have gotten his license if he wasn't) but he couldn't help but feel nervous, as if something bad were to come of his flight today. His nervousness disappeared when he gazed at the perfect weather outside. 'With weather like this what could go wrong?' he thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hey Darien!" His mother yelled above the hum of the engines. "The city is so beautiful from up here, it's no wonder why you love flying so much!" his mother said, with her hands pressed against the window as she gazed down below.  
  
"I have to admit I agree with your mother on that, the city is quite a beauty from up here," Darien's father said, from the back seat of the small four-seat plane.  
  
Darien smiled as he pulled back the yoke with ease. So far everything was going smoothly. 'I can't believe I was so worried about something going wrong earlier.' He thought as he pulled the yoke to the right. "I'm going to start heading back," Darien said.  
  
"Just a little bit further Dare," his mother said pleadingly.  
  
Darien smiled and continued forward. He could understand why his mother wished to go further, the city looked so beautiful from high above, which was one of the reasons why he loved flying so much. The other reason was while he was flying he felt so free and careless because up here in the sky it was so peaceful and relaxing.  
  
After a reasonable amount of distance Darien maneuvered the plane in the other direction, toward home. Just then the yoke stopped vibrating in his hands and the noisy humming came to a halt. Darien's sapphire eyes widened in horror as realization dawned upon him; the engines had ceased to function!  
  
AN: So what did you think of the prolouge? Let me know. 


	2. destination nowhere

An: Hey y'all. Here's the newest chapter.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own sailor moon and the others but this story does belong to me.  
  
His parents slowly turned to him, sensing that something was wrong, silently asking him what to do. Darien seemed frozen at the gears. His instructor had prepared him for emergency situations like this but up here in an actual emergency situation it was quite different, peoples lives counted on him, his parents and his own.  
  
Darien snapped out of his state of panic. He took one look at his parents pale, terror stricken faces and leaped into action. His parents needed him and he *refused* to let them down the one time they needed him especially when there lives counted on him.  
  
"AB595 to Air Traffic Control," Darien said urgently into the radio. "Can you read me?"  
  
"Affirmative," a voice announced over a crackle of static.  
  
"We have engine failure and absolutely no power. What should I do?"  
  
Darien shook the radio when he received no answer and threw it to the ground in frustration when he realized that like everything else on the plane it had died to. He would just have to do this on his own but 'what should he do?' was the question. His best luck would to find a clearing but then what? The plane would still crash but they would all have a better chance of surviving then if they hit trees on the way down so a clearing was his best shot. Darien gritted his teeth in determination as he tried to direct the plane into a clearing; the plane crept slowly forward so that the first half of the plane was over the clearing.  
  
The plane was plummeting rapidly and Darien knew that the whole plane would not make it to the clearing. Darien felt a sinking sensation descend to the pit of his stomach. The plane was rapidly descending; it would only be a matter of seconds before they would crash.  
  
The last thing the ebony man saw before the plane hit the ground was both his parents' ashen white faces clutching to each other tightly as they looked at him helplessly from the back seat.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A solitary figure was taking her daily walk through the woods. The petite blond closed her baby blues and deeply inhaled the rich scent of the woods. It was one of the many things she loved about the woods. She made a daily habit of strolling through woods.  
  
*bang* *whoosh* *boom*  
  
The petite girl's eyes snapped open at the disturbance of the woods serenity. 'It sounds as if something big crashed,' the girl thought. 'I wonder what it was?' the blond thought. Curiosity getting the better of her, the blond headed toward the direction the racket, taking large strides.  
  
The young woman stopped in her tracks as she saw a twisted heap of metal that looked like it had once been a plane. 'No one could have possibly survived that,' Serena thought sadly.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien groaned as he turned on his side under the planes mutilated metal. He was badly bruised and bleeding but he somehow managed to survive the planes crash, he only hoped that his parents had been just as lucky. Crawling on his hands and knees, he climbed over heaps of metal and cushions until he reached the back end where his parents had been.  
  
Darien gasped. There lay his parents lifeless and battered bodies. There was no doubt about it, they were dead. Darien turned and hurried as fast as he could to get away from them. He could not stand the sight especially when he knew that he was responsible for their deaths. He had to get out of there.  
  
The ebony man frantically pushed metal scraps out of his way until a small exit was bared. He stuck his bloody hands through the opening and grasped the grass outside, struggling to get out. Darien sighed in defeat when he made little progress; there was no way he could get out on his own. He just didn't have enough energy or strength to do it.  
  
Just then Darien felt a pair of warm hands clasp around his own. Slowly he felt himself being pulled from beneath the plane and helped to his feet. He leaned against a nearby tree for support.  
  
"Is there anyone else in there?" a feminine voice asked.  
  
A sickening feeling washed over Darien as the full impact that his parents were dead hit him. He choked back a sob. "My-" Darien said pointing to the mass of metal that lay twisted, "My parents." he said before his lean body, no longer able to handle the shock, crumpled to the ground.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien's eyes fluttered open at a low murmur of voices coming from near by. He shuddered as the awful nightmare of his parents dying came back to him. 'Thank goodness it was only a nightmare!' he thought. 'It was just an awful nightmare, because I am here in my own bed and my parents are talking next door, safe and sound!' Darien thought gleefully clutching the sheets to his chest.  
  
"Glad to see you're finally awake," an unfamiliar male voice said. Darien turned his head to the owner of the voice. His sparkling sapphire eyes came to rest on a balding elderly man of a medium frame with a white jacket that stood at the left side of his bed.  
  
"Who are you and what do you mean finally awake?" Darien said narrowing his eyes suspiciously.  
  
The man rubbed the back of his head warily. "You don't remember?" he asked. Not waiting for an answer the elderly man continued. "I guess I'd better explain from the beginning. I'm Doctor Freeman. You've been out cold for the last five hours. A witness of your accident had you brought here. You were in a plane crash..." the doctor continued but Darien tuned him out.  
  
Darien gulped. 'So it wasn't a nightmare. It really happened.' Darien thought remorsefully, swallowing back a sob.  
  
"Do you remember any of this?" the elderly man questioned gently, placing a hand on Darien's shoulder.  
  
Darien shook of the man's hand. He knew the older man was only trying comfort him by placing a hand of his shoulder, something his father had done often to get Darien to open up to him. Darien's eyes filled with tears as the memories flooded his mind. Darien shook his head vigorously to rid himself of the memories. "No!" he cried, his unshed tears now running down his face.  
  
"It's going to be all right." the Doctor said soothingly.  
  
"It's all my fault!" he yelled. "My parents died because of me. I couldn't save them. It's all my fault!" Darien yelled. He saw the pitying look the doctor gave him and turned over. 'I don't need anyone's pity!' he thought angry as he sobbed into his pillow.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"How is he?" The petite blond asked as soon as the doctor came back to the lobby.  
  
"He's awake but I don't quite understand something maybe you could explain this to me," the Doctor said looking at the blond. "Back in the room he kept blaming himself, saying that his parents' deaths were his fault. Were his parents also in the plane crash?"  
  
"Yes, but they weren't as lucky as him, they died." the blond replied looking at the ground as horrible memories of her own parents' death came back to her. Her heart went out to the young man; she knew what it was like to blame yourself for your parents' death. She shook her head to exonerate herself from the memories. "Can I see him now?" she asked quietly.  
  
"He needs his rest, it'd be best if you'd come back tomorrow," the doctor said before walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~NIGHT AT THE HOSPITAL~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien lay tossing and turning in his hospital bed. "No!" he screamed shooting up like a bullet in his bed. He awoke in a cold sweat, his breathing rapid, and his heart beating wildly against his rib cage. He clutched his head in his hands trying to rid himself of the lingering picture from his nightmare. Out of the whole experience one memory haunted him the most, the one where they were about to crash. His parents faces were pale and filled with fear for they knew they were about to die, they were clutching each other tightly and looking at him helplessly from the backseat.  
  
'They had needed ME to save them and I failed miserably and it cost them there lives! Yet I only walk away with some bruises and cuts while they died! It's all my fault; if it wasn't for me they would still be alive!' Darien thought bitterly.  
  
Darien continued to berate himself until his eyelids began to droop and he once again fell back into an unfitful nights sleep. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Darien was intensely staring at the hospital room's television, trying to keep his mind from wandering to his parents' death when Doctor Freeman walked in holding a clipboard. "Darien?" The older man questioned. Darien reluctantly pulled his eyes away from the television and focused them on the balding doctor. He knew that whatever the man had to say would once again bring back his memories of the crash. "I have the results from the test we did yesterday."  
  
"Test? What test? I don't remember you doing any test on me yesterday." Darien asked dubiously.  
  
"During the five hour span that you were unconscious I ran a series of test on you to make sure that you didn't have any internal bleedings from the impact of the crash and that everything on the inside was the way it was supposed to be. It appears that..."  
  
Darien fidgeted nervously. 'Was this fates way of torturing me by seeing my parents die and me living. Then taking my life away?' Darien wondered.  
  
"-That surprisingly you have no other damages than those bruises and cuts on the surface. You're a very lucky man," the doctor said. Darien opened his mouth to interject when Doctor Freeman continued. "I know that you may not feel so lucky right now having lost your parents recently but it'll get better. I know what you're going through-"  
  
Darien cut the man off in mid sentence. "No you don't know what I'm going through!" He yelled angrily. "Have you ever lost your parents knowing that it was your fault?!" The ebony man demanded.  
  
"Well no but-"  
  
"Then you don't know what it feels like! You wouldn't want to anyway, the feelings too horrible having to live with!"  
  
Seeing that it was no use saying anything else to comfort the ebony man the doctor strode over to the door. "Oh, and by the way you have a visitor," he said before disappearing through the door.  
  
'Visitor? No one I know knows that I am in the hospital so who could it be visiting me?' Darien wondered sitting up in his bed in anticipation waiting to see who would walk in through the door.  
  
A petite blond girl entered the room hesitantly and scanned the room until her baby blue eyes locked onto a pair of sapphire ones. "You in the wrong room?" Darien questioned sinking back into the pillows.  
  
"Your Darien Shields aren't you?"  
  
"Last time I checked I was."  
  
"Then I'm in the right room." The blond said stepping closer to Darien. Darien knitted his eyebrows together in concentration. Her voice was somewhat familiar but he couldn't quite place it.  
  
"I give up. Who are you?"  
  
"Serena Tskunio."  
  
"Sorry your name doesn't ring a bell would you mind elaborating on that." Darien said slightly growing impatient and annoyed.  
  
"I was the one who pulled you from the plane and had you brought here," the petite girl said catching Darien by surprise. "I just wanted to check to see how you were doing."  
  
"Well obviously I'm doing alright so you can go now," Darien said briskly. He knew that he was being rude to her and that he owed her some sort of gratitude for saving him but he hadn't liked the look in her eyes, instead of pity like he had expected he saw understanding. 'She couldn't possible understand what I'm going through!' When she didn't make a movement to leave, Darien turned his back to her and concentrated on the wall.  
  
"I know what you're going through..." the girl began.  
  
Darien flipped over, his sapphire eyes angrily shooting blue fire. "I'm tired of people saying that they know what I'm going through because they don't! Unless you've ever lost your parents knowing that it's your fault that they died then you don't know!" Darien yelled.  
  
"I know what you're going through because I lost my parents and felt the same way that you do now a year ago," the girl replied.  
  
~~  
  
AN: I do have the next chapter of this done. All I need to post it is the proper motivation so review.  
  
JA! 


	3. Destination Nowhere

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon and the others but this story does belong to me.  
  
Darien's eyes softened. "So you do actually understand how I feel right now." Serena nodded. "How did it happen?"  
  
"I was a hot shot soccer player. My team was in the finals playing to be number one. We were playing in the last game competing for the number one team. I had begged my parents to come to the game to see me play..."  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Way to go Tskunio!" A tall brunette said high fiving the blond. "I thought we were toast for sure but you totally saved the game as always," the brunette whose name was Lita said referring to the goal Serena had made in over time, winning the game for the Shooting Stars.  
  
As the brunette walked away to join the rest of her teammates Serena scanned the crowds in hope that her parents had been able to make it. The blond sighed. They weren't there.  
  
"Tskunio!" A deep voice boomed. Reluctantly Serena trotted over to join the rest of her teammates and her coach to pose for a picture for the newspaper. After the photographer snapped a picture or two everyone boarded the school buss they were using for transportation. Exhausted Serena plopped into the first empty seat.  
  
As the bus made its way back home Serena gazed dejectedly out the window wondering why her parents hadn't come to the game. 'They knew this game was important so why didn't they-' her thoughts cut of abruptly when she saw a totaled black sedan with a license plate the read "TSKUNIO" in gleaming black letters to the side of the bus. The police were rapidly blocking off the area from oncoming traffic.  
  
The blond felt her entire body go numb from shock for a moment as reality hit her hard. 'My parents!' she thought frantically. The blond leapt to her feet. "Stop this bus!" she shouted. Everyone was looking at her as if she had gone mad but she didn't care. The bus driver stopped the bus and the doors opened. Serena ran as fast as she could to the accident sight. Her lungs felt as if they might explode when she finally reached to sight.  
  
"I'm sorry miss but you can't go in there," a police officer said putting an arm out to block her.  
  
"My parents," she said ducking the man's arm and running to the wreckage. She looked around wildly, searching for her parents. The blond spotted her mother's body being loaded unto an ambulance and then her father's. She rushed over to the ambulance. "Are they going to be alright?" She asked the man who was loading them.  
  
"Are you their daughter?" the man questioned. Serena nodded her head. The man gave her a pitying look. "Their...dead."  
  
"No!!!!!" Serena cried falling to her knees.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
"I blamed myself for a while after that," the blond said her eyes watering at the horrible memory. "I thought that if I hadn't been so selfish and so adamant about them coming that they would still be alive. I was so upset that I couldn't even bring myself to go to their funeral. I even quit the soccer team. Everyone would always give me these pitying looks and tell me they knew what I was going through when they really had no idea. It wasn't until I spoke to someone who actually had gone through the same thing that I reached a closure. I realized that it wasn't my fault that it was meant to happen, it was fate and that my parents wouldn't want me to spend the rest of my life miserable and blaming myself," Serena said a tear rolling down her smooth cheek.  
  
After hearing Serena's story Darien felt some-what comforted knowing that he wasn't the only one who ever felt this way. Serena and Darien spent hours talking until Darien no longer blamed himself for his parents' deaths.  
  
Serena caught a glimpse of the clock. "Whoa! I didn't realize it was this late. I have to meet a friend soon so I really got to go." Serena said hopping down from her seat on the side of Darien's bed. The blond was hurrying to the door and stopped in her tracks. The blond spun around. "I know its short notice and all but I ...arranged for your parents funeral to be tomorrow. It'll be just you and me because I had no idea who your parent's friends were. Are you going to come? I'll understand if it's too soon and you would rather not go..." the blond trailed off.  
  
Darien shook his head. "I-I'll be there." Serena walked over to him and gave the ebony man a friendly hug. "Hang in there." Caught by surprise it took Darien a few seconds to realize that she was hugging him. Darien slowly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.  
  
Serena pulled back. "I'll arrange it so that you can leave the hospital tomorrow. I'll come and pick you up okay?" Darien nodded his head. "Bye." The blond called as she disappeared through the doors.  
  
Darien leaned back into his pillows and smiled. He finally felt at ease about the whole crash. 'Not that I don't still feel a bit guilty and upset about the whole ordeal but an engine failure is not something that I could predict or control and I know my parents they would never want me to be miserable for the rest of my life.'  
  
Darien felt his eyelids drooping and becoming heavy. For the first time since the crash Darien had a peaceful nights sleep.  
  
"Rise and shine!" A female voice rang. Darien slowly opened his eyelids. The first thing he saw a fuzzy outline of a blond beauty leaning over him. His first thought was that she was an angel and that he was still dreaming but as she came into focus he saw that it was only Serena. Darien smiled and propped himself up against the pillows.  
  
"I didn't know if you wanted to wear whatever you were wearing when you got here or a suit so I brought a suit just in case." Serena said laying a coal black suit across the end of the bed.  
  
"Thanks." Darien said. "My clothes got pretty messed up and I had no idea what else I would wear." Darien leaned forward and brought the suit toward him, the name on the tag caught his eye, Armani. Darien drew in his breath. 'This is one very expensive suit!' he thought. The ebony man looked at Serena and then the tag again.  
  
Serena caught him starring at the tag in disbelief. "My parents were pretty wealthy." Serena explained.  
  
"This was your-"  
  
"Dad's?" Serena finished. "Yes." Serena said quietly.  
  
The two remained quiet for some time. "I should get dressed." Darien said breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, you should." Serena said but she made no movement to leave. Darien swung his legs over the side of the bed and stood up wobbly at first, then gradually regaining his balance.  
  
"Are you going to leave or would you like to stay for the show?" Darien asked smirking, feeling more like his self now that he was no longer confined to the hospital bed. His grin became even wider when Serena turned a dark shade of red.  
  
She opened her mouth to say something but closed it with a snap as she thought better of it. Grinning to herself she walked out the door.  
  
lobby  
  
Serena walked into the lobby grinning. She had been tempted to say that she wanted to stay for the show when she saw the playful smirk on Darien's face but had thought better of it. She hadn't realized how tall and well built Darien was until he stood up because he was always covered with the blanket. If he hadn't been in an accident and mourning the deaths of his parents she probably would have gone after a hunk like him but he was so she was not planning on doing that.  
  
Darien walked into the eerie quiet graveyard following Serena. Serena led him through a series of twist and turns before she stopped. There in front of them lay two polished wooden coffins and two freshly dug graves. Any signs of Darien's happiness from earlier had disappeared and were replaced with remorse.  
  
Darien walked apprehensively to the closed coffins and lifted the lid; inside lay his mother's lifeless body, her skin was as white as chalk, her cheeks no longer held the rosy ness that they had once held, he bright pink lips now a dull shade of pink. He walked over to the second coffin and saw the same with his father. Darien placed a hand on each coffin; gazing first at his mother and then his father. Both of the people he had loved more than anything had left him.  
  
Not only did Darien feel sad, he now felt a need for someone to love and love him back so Darien reached out to the person closest to him; Serena. Darien reached for her hand and pulled her so that she was pressed against him. Before he knew what he was doing he was kissing her. Serena put a hand against his chest to protest but her protest died as she melted into his kiss.  
  
Their bodies pressed against each other, there lips moving together in perfect rhythm. Darien pushed against her lips with his tongue until she allowed him to enter her mouth. His tongue danced along the inner regions of her mouth and caressed her own tongue. He nibbled on her bottom lip and layed a butterfly kiss on it before resuming his exploring. The feeling he got while kissing her was to hard to put into words; it sent shivers down his spin at the intensity. Darien groaned in disappointment as she pulled away from the totally out of this world kiss. Her kiss lingered on his lips and he had wanting for more because while he had been kissing her he had felt at ease and seemed to have no worries.  
  
"Wow!" Darien exclaimed once he pulled away. "I mean.......no wow doesn't even begin to sum it up." Darien said. He looked up at Serena and saw her reaction was not quite the same as his, it was awed but there was something else there too. "I'm sorry-" the ebony man began.  
  
"I-" Serena began. She paused. "I'm not quite sure what to think of that kiss. I'm not going to lie to you, it was wonderful and under any other circumstances I would I have no problem with it but...at the moment your probably feeling very vulnerable and feel a need for someone to love you. I'm not going to take advantage of you in this situation. Maybe eventually we'll be a couple but right now..." Serena trailed off.  
  
Darien nodded his head. "I understand." He grabbed her hand. "Friends?" He asked.  
  
"Friends." Serena confirmed.  
  
Darien and Serena watched as the grave diggers returned and lowered the coffins into their graves. Darien watched as his parents' graves were covered with dirt. At that moment he knew that even though Serena and he might not ever be a couple his life would continue, not everything would be the way it used to be but it would continue. Instead of his parents' there by his side they would be watching him from up above.  
  
THE END   
  
So what did you think? Let me know!  
  
Ja! 


End file.
